Fright Night (1985) Dark Street Gothic
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: On a dark street only two houses are occupied and directly across the street from one another. Luna takes refuge inside one house after dumping Carl again; her friend Sella's house. Black Witch & Blood Moon together again. Sella tries to hook Luna up with the new neighbor Jerry and gives the stunning man an open invitation to her Gothic lair and Luna. What will transpire?
1. Chapter 1

**Fright Night**

**1985**

The

Dark Street Gothic

Chapter One

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

_(Author)_

_Well, here's another 'off the top of my head' creation in the process! Hope y'all enjoy it. Again, I will be in Charlotte North Carolina hitting up on some Fright Night 30th reunion action at the Mad Monster Party. Come join me! Also, check out my cover art at Deviant Art, GaGa4FrightNight... Also, supporting the cause for director/writer of Fright Night, Tom Holland. He is selling an all out signed 30th anniversary edition of Fright Night on blu-ray at his site ... check it out and he's gonna be offering some seriously golden behind the scene photos for fans to purchase with his signature and any personalized message to you! _

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

"Hello, beautiful!" Carl loudly sang as he stepped into the dining room with a bouquet of roses clenched in his hand.

"Hello, asshole!" Luna shouted back lacking the same song as Carl.

Carl briefly froze upon the sour greeting then smile broadly and approached the obviously upset Luna. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry I'm late." he sang his apology then brought the bouquet before him and said with a pouty tone, "Please, forgive me, baby."

Luna glared at Carl. She sat at the end of the dining room table laid out with a cold dinner and melted candles. Her eyes shifted to the offered apology in the form of red roses. Again she looked at Carl. "Fuck you, Carl!" she bitterly snapped then pushed back the dining room chair and rose up, "Fuck your damned roses too!" She swung and knocked the bouquet from his hand.

"Ah, baby, come on!" Carl whined and opened his arms to her, "I said I was sorry for being late."

"Late?!" Luna snapped, "Late, Carl?! You are four hours late, you dick!"

"I had to work late, baby." Carl continued to whine.

"Bullshit!" she growled at him and tightly crossed her arms holding her blaming glare firm in his direction, "I'm not fucking stupid, Carl!" She took a step forward and could smell it on him, "That's not my perfume I smell or your cologne! You're so busted, you dog!"

"What, no!" Carl denied with a shake of his head, "You got it all wrong!"

"The hell I do!" Luna grumbled then marched forward and shoved him. She stormed out of the dining room, "Go back to that whore because I'm fucking done with your cheating ass, Carl!" She stormed through the apartment headed for the front door, "When I get back," she continued to shout, "You're shit better be packed and both of you better be gone!" She snatched her coat from the hook near the door. She ignored his typical whiny pleas, swung the door open and marched into the hallway slamming the door behind her.

Luna stomped down the three flights of stairs with her entire face puckered with pure rage. Why had she put up with him all those long five years? Why had she taken him back after each and every time he screwed some other woman? Why had she accepted his damned marriage proposal on New Year's Eve? Did she seriously think he would change his whore ways because he asked her to marry him? She felt stupid, ignorant, and played a damned fool over and over again.

She stepped out of the apartment building somewhat fumbling to tug on her pea coat jacket. She grumbled under breath while stomping her recently purchased heels against the walkway. What a waste, she grumbled in thought, went and bought a whole new outfit just to impress his cheating ass!

She stepped down off the walkway and marched towards her parked car. She skidded to a stop; left the damned car keys in the apartment. "Shit," she cursed herself then flung her arms in the air. She turned on those really expensive spiked heels then stormed across the length of the parking lot. All she wanted was to be as far away from Carl as possible even if it meant walking her ass somewhere.

She reached the main entrance into the apartment complex subdivision. Her hands buttoned those four large black button then tucked into the coat pockets. Her mind raced with all those stupid memories where she wasted five years on Carl. Many nights she waited up for him and would only hear more of his lame excuses while she desperately tried to ignore the unfamiliar perfume or lipstick stains smudged on any part of his clothes. She couldn't count how many times she found those damned lipstick stains and the worst was finding a smudge on the crotch of his damned boxers. No more, she told herself, not again. She refused to ever allow him back into her life!

She left the subdivision moving onto the sidewalk with her head down in shame. She was ashamed of herself having allowed him so many chances. There were more than three strikes, several. Instead of granting him safety at home base she should've bashed his damned head in with the damned baseball bat. She hated herself for lacking the confidence to be without him. Why did she ever fall in love with him? Oh, she griped in thought, because he was a sweet talker with such deceptive charms which also explained how he managed to find other women to screw him. How many of those women knew about her, his fiancé? A bunch of whores if they knew he was engaged!

She continued along the sidewalk with her thoughts spinning in a vortex of hate, hurt, and shame. Every emotion imaginable spun and spun through her thoughts until coming to a stop to just emotional pain. She felt the tears swell and sting within her cat green eyes. Her right hand slipped from her jacket pocket and lifted to rub away the tears. Her hand dropped and she grumbled seeing the smudge of mascara then loudly she grumbled. She put so much effort to make herself worthy of him being faithful but it was obvious that effort was done in vain. Why couldn't he stay faithful and only want to make love to her? But was their sex making love when he went getting it elsewhere?

Her black stocking covered legs moved steadily as those heels clacked against the sidewalk. Damn her, she thought, went and bought entire ensemble from the slinky black silk dress to the sexy undergarment beneath. An entire look done in vain with no reward for such an effort. A wasted look and she thought she achieved a positively sexy look. She wasn't homely, ugly, or at all unattractive, yet, he made her feel that way most of the time. Her body wasn't so bad, a nice figure she thought but to him it wasn't enough. Hell, he never even touched her in ways she thought he should. All those times she faked it just to give him the assumption he was good in bed. He was a damned hack, she figured out by the third time. Yet, he still managed to find women to screw and how? Did he do things with them that he wasn't doing with her? Did he use any tricks on them but never on her?

She shook her head and loudly grumbled. She stopped her trek and looked forward at the lights of town. Forward she continued, maybe she should go to the local bar and sit and drink away her damned sorrows with the name Carl. Her hands fumbled in her pockets. "Shit," she grumbled, had no money on her besides loose change. Her hand pulled from her pocket and between her fingers was pinched a quarter. She slowly huffed through her nose. She wanted to get drunk and who better to get drunk with than the only friend that hung around throughout all her bullshit with Carl; Sella.

Into the main part of town she walked then found the first pay phone. She punched in the number then tucked the quarter into the slot. Patiently she listened to the phone ring and ring waiting for that cheery voice of Sella's. Finally an answer and it was Sella with a loud clamoring of voices and music in the background.

"Sella, it's me Luna." she sighed with relief, "Would you come pick me up." she turned inside the booth looking to the business the phone booth was set near, "Yeah, in front of Willie's Electronics. Well, I'll tell you when you come get me. Okay, see you in a few, thanks." She hung up the phone then stepped out of the booth and took a seat on the nearby bus stop bench.

Sella was her dearest best friend ever since middle school. Sella was the most dependable person she could trust. They were friends for over ten years. Their parents even hung out, a bunch of hippie folks which explained her name. While their parents sat around getting high and talking hippie talk, Sella and Luna shared anything and everything just as sisters would. They went through all their awkward fazes together though it seemed Sella clung to hers. Both were rebellious teens back in high school, not rebellious towards their parents but rebellious to their peers and teachers. Their parents always supported them, wanted them to express themselves and that they did.

Her lips softly smiled upon remembrance of their times together. It wasn't until Carl came along that she tried to set aside those days of being willingly different. She wanted desperately to be everything Carl thought a woman should be. She sighed, five years for nothing. She changed everything and Carl changed nothing.

A glare of headlights caught her attention. She heard the loudly blaring music that was typical for Sella. She rose up off the bench and Sella restored hearse swerved and squealed to a stop at the curb. She smiled upon the passenger window rolling down and there was good old Gothic sister Sella. "Hey," she greeted Sella over the loud music.

"Get your ass in because I have a party to maintain!" Sella shouted while tucking a cigarette between her nearly black burgundy painted lips.

Luna hurried around the front of the black hearse then quickly got into the front passenger seat. "Thanks!" she shouted over the loud Gothic melody.

Sella nodded then sped the hearse into an illegal u-turn, hit the gas and straightened the stretched vehicle driving back towards her creepy digs in an old suburban neighborhood. She snatched her pack of cigarettes with a lighter tucked inside then tossed it to Luna. "You need a damned cigarette!" she shouted over the music, "Then, back at the lair you can get wasted off your ass!"

Luna subtly laughed then lifted the pack of clove cigarettes. She hadn't smoked in over a year and that was just one cigarette. She pulled out the brown cigarette, tucked it between her lips then lit it up. It was sort of relaxing taking that first inhale. She and Sella started smoking at the same time when they were thirteen. She took a good inhale and held it for a moment tasting the rich clove flavored tobacco. Leaned back against the black fur covered seat she exhaled feeling more at ease in the comfort of her best friend who was a ball of hellish fire and so refreshing.

The hears fish tailed turning the corner of the old suburban street. With a skid of the tires it steered with a swerve into the dirt driveway. There were several vehicles scattered about the lawn and along the curb, Sella's obvious guests. The loud music ended inside the hearse but continued to blare from within the three story Victorian that looked as if it were decorated for Halloween. Large gargoyle statues guarded the front porch steps, the porch strung with red lights. The entire structure was painted back with red trim. The house once belonged to Sella's parents who passed in a car accident four years prior and Sella inherited it and turned it into her Gothic lair.

Luna followed Sella up the front porch steps. The moment the front door opened the music became louder and the stench of a combination of cigarette and pot smoke and scented candles streamed outward. It was like stepping into the devil's lair. The interior was consumed by black or red paint over all the walls and every evil representing decorative item imaginable. She wasn't offended or affected, it was Sella's lifestyle and personality which once she shared.

Luna followed Sella to the back of the house where the kitchen was located; all the cabinets painted black, the floor black and red tiles, and even the kitchen table was painted black. Sella grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured it into a black plastic cup and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said then eagerly swallowed the entire contents in one harsh gulp. She hissed then took a drag off the cigarette.

"So, what did fuck up do this time?" Sella asked, fixed herself a glass of vodka.

"The same old shit." Luna answered, "Came home four hours late reeking of some whore's perfume and carrying a fucking bouquet of roses. I'm done!"

"Yeah, you said that last time." Sella commented with a doubtful frown.

"No, I mean it." Luna shook her head, "I told him to get the fuck out, pack his shit and be gone by the time I get back."

"You know, fuck that apartment, let him have it!" Sella grumbled, "Move in here with me and Jewels. I got shit loads of room. Get the fuck outta that life while you can."

Luna smirked, Sella's offer was more than tempting. "You know what," she reached and snatched the bottle of vodka and took a big swallow straight from the bottle, "Fuck him! I'm moving in!"

"Yes, the fuck you are!" Sella cheered then toasted, tapped her plastic cup with the bottle in Luna's hand, "I'll hook you up with a real man!"

Luna nodded and again took another sturdy swallow of vodka then swallowed and chimed, "Yeah, one that knows how to fuck!"

"Fuck, yeah, sister!" Sella laughed then swiftly hugged Luna.

"I gotta piss!" A voice shouted through the locked bathroom door.

"Go piss off the porch, asshole!" Sella yelled while her gloved hands were coated in the darkest red imaginable, "Damn, they have dicks and can aim, so why do they need to piss in a toilet?" She carefully removed the gloves and tossed them into the black trash can. "Well, you're gonna be good old Luna in no time." she commented, "In about ten minutes."

Luna laughed, her hair soaked in an artificial red hair dye. She sat atop the down toilet lid then tossed back another gulp of vodka, the entire bottle now finished. "I can't wait." she said then stood up and faced the black framed mirror hung above the sink, "Whoa, I ain't been this red in forever."

"The blood moon returns!" Sella sang followed by a laugh, "The Black Witch and Blood Moon rise again!"

Luna laughed and turned around on wobbly legs then leaned back against the sink for support. "Fuck yeah!" she sang and gave lifted her hands with her index and pinky fingers erect and other tucked, "Hell yeah!"

Sella bellowed another loud laugh, "That's the damned spirit, sister!"

The party continued but dwindled down to several Gothic fanatics. The music blared and Gothic decked bodies were scattered about the main location of the party which was the living room. Sella was heavily involved in making out with her boyfriend Jewels and Luna was consumed by stepping back into that long forgotten Gothic world she left behind for Carl. Her hair was nearly a blood red and tossed about as she danced atop the large circular and wooden coffee table. It was exhilarating for her to release all that pent up hurt and anger with the use of vodka, clove cigarettes, and just letting loose for once in all those five years. She knew she could count on Sella to help her let go and unwind. She even borrowed a purely Gothic outfit from her best friend.

Atop that table she spun in circles on thick black platforms. Her body was drape in flowing blood red silk with the bodice dipped down nearly to her navel exposing the bare inner sides of her breasts. Her body spun and swayed to the traditional Gothic melody. Her blood red tresses fanned outward as she spun, tossed about her shoulders and against the sides of her face. Her lips widely grinned, painted a ruby red. Her black lined eyes were closed as she allowed the Gothic metal beat to fill her mind, body, and soul.

She ceased her spin, her body shifted into a more sensual dance. Lowly crouching while swaying her hips, her black fishnet covered legs spread and slipped through the thigh high slits at the sides of the dress. She enjoyed the catcalls from the remaining stragglers as Sella cheered and urged her to continue to let loose. Her entire body moved and sexually performed as it hadn't in all those years. She felt her dormant sexuality rise and rise to a boil. Her mind was freed of worries about Carl and his betrayals. She was blissfully numbed to the heartache by the alcohol filling her veins. Her old element was being relived by beautiful Gothic people and music. To hell with Carl and his snobbish ways and boring lifestyle!

The Gothic stragglers crashed, passed out on the floor and furniture. Sella and Jewels had left to their bedroom where the sound of Gothic sexual carnage screamed through the silent house. Luna had found her way outside on the front porch while the rest of the gang of Gothic party guests were out for the count. She sat on the creaky old rocking chair with her eyes glazed by thought. Was she really going to put an end to her and Carl? Would she end up repeating that cycle of that emotional torment? She knew she needed to end that repeat of pain and betrayal. Could she really do it?

She lifted her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her chin rested in the crook between her knees with her eyes staring down with no real focus. Her eyes shifted. Upon arriving to Sella's she never really took notice that the old house across the street was finally occupied.

The street Sella lived on was pretty much vacant and the houses were spread apart a good distance. Sella obviously liked it that way so her weekend Gothic bashes weren't disturbed by bitching neighbors who would likely ship the cops there to shut down the festivities. It was about four in the morning and everything was pretty quiet. The street was dark with exception to the very few streetlights which, to Sella's liking, wasn't anywhere near the house.

Luna's eyes stared at the large sprawl of a house overcome by shadows and a few towering trees. There were a few lights on in the house that was about the same age as Sella's and honestly looked creepier, if it were possible. She remembered that when she and Sella were kids that the house across the street was occupied by a miser old fellow and after he died the house stayed vacant. She never knew it was even for sale.

Her eyes caught glimpse of headlights moving onto Sella's dark street then watched a dark gray Jeep slow then pull onto the driveway across the street of the house she stared at. She heard through the earlier morning silence a vehicle door close. Her eyes squinted focusing where the Jeep's taillights had darkened. The shadows were pretty dark and only a faint hint of movement could be made out. She heard distant shoes race up the house's front steps then the front door slam. The lights in that house stayed on, guessed that someone was more of a vampire than Sella; her lips smirked. She never knew anyone who was more of an night owl than Sella.

"Hey," Sella's voice called from the open front door.

Luna looked to Sella who had that 'I just got laid' disheveled look. "Hey," she greeted and watched Sella move her direction lighting up a cigarette then offered her one. She smiled and took the cigarette, Sella lit it for her. "You got neighbors, finally." she stated, "Think they just might be your type of neighbors, a bunch of night owls."

"Yeah, they moved in like last week or something." Sella nodded while looking to the house across the street, "They're pretty quiet."

"Yeah, nothing like you, huh?" Luna asked with a laugh, "You think they'll eventually turn you in for your loud parties and ritualistic sacrifices?"

"I don't give a shit." Sella snickered, "But they ain't said nothing so far. Hope they keep it that way or I'm gonna have to sacrifice your ass to the devil to make them vanish."

Luna smirked, her friend's morbid humor she loved. "So, have you seen them?" she curiously asked, "Anything worth looking at?"

"Nah," Sella quickly answered exhaling smoke through her nostrils, "I saw one dude. Looks like some sort of lame ass wearing plaid. I hear him pounding around inside and outside the joint every day."

"Hmm, too bad." Luna commented, "Thought since he stays out this late that he just might be interesting."

"I think there's another one." Sella announced, "I'm not sure but I think one night I saw another guy over there. Probably a gay couple."

"What did the other guy look like?" Luna quickly asked then took another drag.

"Don't know." Sella answered, "He doesn't come out much from what I've seen. Only see the other dude coming and going. But I think I've seen a chick or two. So, maybe they aren't gay, just roommates."

"Hey," Luna sparked an idea, "You wanna take a walk over and say hi?"

Sella puckered her lips around the clove cigarette while contemplating the concept. "Hmm, well, since they're still awake," she spoke up with her lips broadening into an intrigued grin, "Why the fuck not?"

"Exactly," Luna stood up from the rocking chair, "Who knows, maybe the other guy will be much more interesting."

"Oh, you wanna scope out the new neighbors." Sella suspiciously commented.

"Well, if I'm gonna be shacking up with you," Luna laughed, "Why the fuck not?"

"That's the devil's spirit, sister!" Sella praised, "Lets get dressed and strut our asses over and officially welcome these guys to the neighborhood of the Black Witch and Blood Moon!"

Out the front door Luna and Sella stepped dressed in their Gothic best. Their black platforms stomped down the concrete steps in sync. They looped arms moving along the walkway then started to playfully skip as if a Gothic rendition of the Wizard of Oz. Sella clenched an unopened bottom of red wine in her hand. They bounced off the sidewalk and continued to skip their way across the cracked street and giggled at their girlishness. For Luna, she's had more fun in those hours than she has in five years with exception to other moments she would come to Sella to liven up her boredom. Now both were going to make some serious first impressions on the new night owl neighbors.

Arm in arm they leapt up onto the sidewalk then pounded their platforms along the cracked walkway that led beneath the shadows cast by the towering tree. Into those shadows they skipped. Both always shared the love of shadows and darkness and everything that went with them. They stopped before the chipped old concrete steps, similar to Sella's house. They glanced at one another then proceeded up the steps. They continued to giggle, perhaps much of the alcohol they drank still lingered within their blood stream. In sync they stepped up onto the porch, a light glowed through the intricate stained glass window centered within the traditional wood door.

Sella looked to Luna and asked,"You sure you wanna do this? They might get pissed that we're bugging them like at 4:30 in the fucking morning."

"I don't give a shit." Luna replied and they grinned at one another.

"Okay," Sella looked forward and slipped her arm from Luna's then brought her fist to the door and started to pound.

Both couldn't stop from giggling as Sella continued to pound her fist against the door.

"Hello!" Sella called out, "It's the welcoming comity from across the street!"

Luna choked on her laugh in response to Sella.

"We know you're awake!" Sella announced, "We just wanna welcome you to the neighborhood! Hello in there!"

Suddenly the door flung open and it was the man Sella had described. A dirty blonde haired man wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and work boots. The man didn't look too pleased about the really early morning and impromptu visit.

"Hello, there!" Sella chimed then reached out the bottle of red wine, "Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Sella and this is my best friend and new roommate Luna. We live across the street."

"It's kinda a lousy hour, wouldn't you think?" The man asked but mostly stated. His eyes shifted and looked to the offered wine but he didn't take it, "So, you're the one that had the loud party."

"Yep," Sella grinned, didn't take no heed to the man's rudeness, "Hey, should come over and join us next weekend. Be a killer of a good time." She literally shoved the bottle of wine against the guy's chest, "Take it because we don't drink wine."

The man grimaced and reluctantly took the bottle of wine. "Thanks," he said with a scowl.

"You're welcome," Sella chimed, "So, where's the other guy. I know there's to of ya."

"Really," the man continued to scowl, "It's a really bad time."

"What, a bad time?" Sella laughed, "It's never a bad time to meet the neighbors!"

"I don't think my roommate is interested in meeting you right now." the guy commented, "Why don't you come back, say, tomorrow night around seven or something... a more appropriate hour." he oddly grinned, "Then you can personally invite my roommate to your house for your party."

"You're no fun." Sella commented and crossed her arms over her lifted bust, "You gonna give us your name, grumpy?"

"Come back tomorrow and I'll gladly give it you." The guy responded.

Sella narrowed her black thick lined eyes at the guy. "Fine," she snipped then reached and snatched back the bottle of wine, "I'll bring this," she shook the bottle, "Back with us and when we do come back, be a little less rude to us, okay."

"Oh, sure," The guy sarcastically replied, "Night, ladies." He slammed the door.

Sella looked to Luna. "That guy's a dick." she commented.

Luna laughed, "Yeah, but we did show up at the door at 4:30 in the morning."

"So, they're awake ain't they." Sella stated then shook her head, "Hope the other guy ain't a dick like that one." She aimed her thumb at the door and Luna again laughed. "Lets go," she grabbed Luna by the arm, "Let us sleep the sleep of the un-dead, Blood Moon."

"Yes, we shall, Black Witch." Luna sang.

The two best friends marched off the porch and again skipped back across the street.

The guy, Billy Cole peered through the gap in the curtains at the window near the door. His eyes were narrowed while watching the obvious Gothic pair returning to their house.

"Who was that?" A voice came from behind Billy.

Billy turned while shaking his head. "Just the neighbors from across the street." he said then looked to his roommate, "A couple Gothic chicks and I think they were pretty drunk."

Jerry Dandridge stepped forward with his hands tucked in his pants pocket. "Two women?" he asked with a curious lift of his brows.

"I'm not sure if you can call them women." Billy commented, "That one, said her name was Stella or something, seems like a bitch."

"Now, now, Billy," Jerry grinned, "That's very impolite referring to her as a bitch. Women are women, Billy."

"I don't know about that one." Billy somewhat rolled his eyes with doubt, "They're just a couple of those vampire wannabe types. Oh, they'll probably be back tomorrow night to personally give you an invite... into their house."

Jerry amusingly laughed, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, gonna invite us to another party next week." Billy stated then aimed his thumb behind him, "The house where that loud part was being held, that's where they live."

"Oh, I already guessed that much." Jerry informed, "Our house and theirs are the only occupied houses on this street."

"Yeah, convenient," Billy snickered, "Wait until you get load of them. The other one didn't say a thing while the one ran her mouth."

"Sounds amusing." Jerry commented.

"Yeah, right," Billy sarcastically quipped, "Annoying more like it."

"Billy, you're annoyed by everyone." Jerry stated and watched Billy shrug.

"Hey, I hate everyone but you." Billy stated then stepped passed Jerry.

Jerry slightly shook his head then turned, "Of course you don't hate me, why would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fright Night**

**1985**

Dark Street Gothic

Chapter Two

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

"Oh, my head!" Luna whined loudly, somewhat staggered into the kitchen headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Good whatever it is, moonshine!" Sella greeted while sitting at the table already enjoying her coffee and cigarette.

"What time is it?" Luna asked, shuffled to the table and plopped down.

"It is, I don't know." Sella said, "It's still daylight, that I know for sure."

Luna leaned forward with her elbow propped atop the tabletop then sipped some coffee. "I haven't drank like that in forever." she sighed, "My heads gonna split."

"Hey, it's been a while so don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time." Sella commented then slid her cigarettes over to Luna, "Coffee and cigarettes, the best breakfast for a hangover, or is it lunch or dinner." She frowned in confusion, "Jewels! What the fuck is the time?!"

"Five!" Jewels' voice shouted from the living room.

Luna grumbled from the effects their loud voices had on her hangover.

"So, we gonna go pick up your shit or what?" Sella asked, "Gotta do it before seven because we gotta go check out the other guy and make sure he's not a raving dick like that blonde dick."

"I really don't wanna deal with Carl." Luna commented with her eyes closed, "I'll just go Monday and pick up my stuff while he's at work or screwing whoever."

"I'm glad you're really doing this, Luna." Sella sincerely stated, tired of seeing Luna constantly hurt by Carl's unfaithfulness, "You deserve so much better than fucking Carl."

"Yeah," Luna sluggishly said then sipped some more coffee.

"You stick to this, this time." Sella suggested, "He's like a sexually transmitted disease that needs to be treated and rid of. I'm surprised you haven't caught anything from him."

"Well, maybe he's been cautious using a condom." Luna grimaced, "Know he always used one with me."

"He's an asshole." Sella added, "So, what are you gonna do with the engagement ring?"

Luna lifted her hand and looked to the diamond ring. She slid the ring off her finger while eyeing it. "Pawn it," she said, "Get something out of it, the most I've gotten out of Carl."

"Yeah, better than keeping it or giving it back to him." Sella agreed, "Fucker probably would give it to one of his hopeless whores."

"Nope, I'm selling it and keeping the money." Luna stated and dropped the ring on the tabletop.

"Lets pawn the fucker right now!" Sella chimed and rose up from the chair, "Then we'll go and buy you some awesome clothes you can wear to meet the neighbors. That other guy might be fucking gorgeous or at least cute and why not make a damned good first impression."

Luna grinned, "Yeah, lets do it!" She quickly rose up off the chair. Her hand slapped to her forehead feeling her head spin.

"Go take a shower or something first." Sella suggested, "Wake you're pansy ass up some."

Luna nodded in agreement.

Luna and Sella stepped out of the pawn shop. In Luna's hand was a wad of cash. The two turned and headed straight for the racy shop Sella always shopped. Into that shop they entered and within an hour they left with a few bags. Smiling, they returned to the parked hearse and headed back to the lair.

"You look fucking hot!" Sella loudly complimented Luna.

The two friends spent an hour in the bathroom getting Luna Gothic dolled-up.

"Thanks," Luna said while she checked herself out in the mirror. It's been so long that she's ever expressed her darker side and actually felt damned beautiful with her blood red hair having that silken sheen and catty green eyes heightened by rich black liner.

"You like you." Sella commented and stepped beside Luna, "You look like Luna the Blood Moon."

Luna smiled and studied her best friend in the reflection of the mirror. "Thanks for everything." she sincerely said then turned and embraced her longest and dearest friend, "I love you, Black Witch."

Sella returned the embrace with a smile across her burgundy lips, "I love you, Blood Moon."

The friends left the bathroom and the phone in the kitchen started ringing.

"I'll get it, gotta get the wine anyways." Sella said and headed for the kitchen.

Sella snatched up the black rotary phone, "Speak," she sang but her face faded into a grimace of hate, "What the fuck do you want, asshole?" She stepped to the counter grabbing the bottle of wine then spoke, kept her voice down, "She doesn't want to talk to you, you fucker." she held her grimace, "In fact, hopefully in a few minutes she'll have someone else to treat her the way you shoulda, you fucking dick." Her eyes narrowed, "No, you keep your ass away, got it?" she grumbled, "Well, we won't be here so it'll be a waste of your fucking time, moron." She marched then slammed the phone back onto its base, "Fucking asshole."

Luna finished buckling her brand new ankle strapped platforms made of shiny black vinyl. She looked up at Sella who came marching from the kitchen. "Who was that?" she asked having heard Sella slam the phone down.

"Stupid fucker wanting to sell some bullshit insurance." Sella lied for the call obviously was from Carl, "By the dark god, I don't know how many times I gotta change my damned number." She marched to the front door and swung it open, "So, we ready to find out if this other guy is a total dick like his roommate? Find out if he's your type."

Luna laughed, "Yeah, I'm ready." She stepped to the door and out onto the porch.

"See ya in a bit, Jewels!" Sella shouted and followed Luna.

Across the street, Billy Cole grimaced as he peered out the front window. "Great," he groaned, "Really wished they wouldn't show up."

"Billy, why don't you take care of the mess and I'll gladly handle our neighbors." Jerry suggested while buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

"Yeah," Billy agreed then stepped from the window, "I'd rather deal with a dead one than those two." He shook his head and moved passed Jerry and called, "Good luck with that Selma or whatever!"

Luck, Jerry didn't need no such thing. He grinned and slightly shook his head, found Billy's demeanor towards living women odd but then again, Billy Cole wasn't your average everyday man. He took a step to the window and peered out. His eyes watched the neighbor women moving across the dimly lit street headed towards his house. Yes, Billy was correct with his statement that they were obviously Gothic in appearance.

He found it amusing how mortals always tried to emulate the vampire persona when they had not one clue what a true vampire was. Mortal ideals towards vampires he thought humorous and at times offensive to his very being. All those horrible vampire films depicted what he was as something meant for romantic fantasies when there was nothing romantic about any of it. Oh, yes, he knew romance, that was part of his nature giving the impression of romance, lust, and desire when in truth, he desired to simply suck their lives into oblivion to sustain his.

His eyes shifted the moment Billy pulled out of the driveway then shifted back to the approaching two. His slanted grin tensed then he left the window to prepare answering the door himself, Billy typically answered the door. But he was curious about the approaching duo; Gothic women were very amusing.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with the dick roommate." Sella chuckled as she and Luna stepped onto the sidewalk, "I can't wait to see what this one looks like."

Luna laughed, "Yeah, me too."

"For you, I hope he's fucking fine and better looking than dumb ass Carl!" Sella firmly stated, "Hey, even if you just get laid, I'll be fucking happy!"

Luna again laughed as they approached the front porch. "You know by the looks of the other guy, I'm not getting my hopes up." she commented, "I have this really not so impressive image in my head."

Sella marched up the concrete steps. "Sister, you can just put a bag over his head and at least let him fuck ya!" she commented with a little snicker, "You need something else between your legs besides Carl's dick. You told me he didn't know how to do shit right."

Luna stepped beside Sella trying to hold back a really loud laugh. "Sella, damn," she commented while choking back a laugh, "But, yeah, you're right."

"Fuck yeah I'm right!" Sella nodded then pounded on the door in front of them, "Carl bores the shit outta me. Can't image how you managed to stay awake with him on top of..."

The door came open and both Sella and Luna were completely silenced upon who they saw before them. Not at all what Luna imagined; that other guy was sure deceptive.

"Hello," Jerry greeted with that all too familiar charming grin. His black-brown eyes shifted from both faces before him.

"Huh," Sella mumbled then blinked, "Hi! We're your neighbors from across the street!"

"Yes, my roommate Billy said you two stopped by, what was it, four-thirty this morning." Jerry commented.

"Yeah, we did." Sella confessed, "Well, he told us to come back about this time. Ain't bothering you, are we?" Hell, if she didn't have Jewels and his black Gothic self she would attempt hitting some of what was before her. But, she determined right then and there, that man in front of her and Luna was gonna be Luna's way through the road block that was Carl. "I'm Sella and this is my best friend and roommate Luna." she introduced then reached out the bottle of wine, "Welcome to the neighborhood!"

Wine? What was he going to do with wine? Jerry smiled then graciously took the offered welcoming present. "Well, thank you." he chimed then stepped to the side, couldn't be rude and not offer them entrance, "Please, would you like to come in? Mind the mess, I haven't quite gotten everything in their right places as of yet."

"Oh, thanks!" Sella sang then grabbed Luna by the forearm, "We've always wanted to see the inside of this house since we were kids!" She jerked Luna forward over the threshold, "Been empty for a long time since old man Franks died and before that it looked just as empty."

Luna stumbled being tugged by Sella. She hadn't expected or even anticipated that the other guy would be as good looking as he obviously was. She felt her confidence stay behind her on the porch then the door closed it out.

"Hmm, yes," Jerry hummed then stepped passed the two, "It's been very neglected but that's why I bought it."

"Huh, you fix up houses for a living then?" Sella asked taking a quick glance at the man's rear. Not bad at all, she thought with a grin.

"Yes," Jerry answered then turned and faced the two, "Please, I'm Jerry." He offered his hand to the black haired Sella first, "Pleasure to meet you."

Sella practically slapped her hand into Jerry's and gave him a hardy shake. "Nice meeting you, Jerry." she sang then shifted her eyes and looked to Luna. Oh, she recognized Luna's expression and posture; Luna was losing the confidence they left the house with.

Jerry shifted his eyes and looked to the very vibrant red head. He offered his hand to Luna. "Pleased to meet you, Luna." he sang; his voice was always that perfected melody of cunning.

Luna nervously smiled then took the man's offered hand but not as aggressively as Sella. "Nice to meet you." she sang, heard the dissolve of confidence. The man before her and Sella was far better looking than Carl could ever be. She took her hand back and glanced to Luna who was giving her a scolding expression. She somewhat shrugged, gestured she didn't know what to do.

Sella rolled her eyes then looked to Jerry. "Hey, I haven't been bothering you guys with my loud parties, have I?" she asked, had to break the awkward silence Luna caused.

"No," Jerry said, wasn't ever really bothered by late night parties for he was awake all night and dead asleep during the day.

"Great," Sella nodded, "Hey, you guys get bored doing your fixing up stuff, come on over when I got a party going. Got one every weekend. Just us freaks hanging around so it's nothing big. But you gotta get bored with just the two of you."

"We keep pretty busy." Jerry stated, his eyes wandered to Luna; she was the opposite of her friend. He always had a soft spot for the quiet ones. His eyes returned to Sella. "But the invite is appreciated." he graciously said, "And, you never know, I might stop."

"Sure, anytime." Sella said, hated how quiet Luna was being.

"Would you care for some of wine?" Jerry offered, "I typically don't drink wine."

"Neither do we." Sella quickly chimed, "Wine's a little too weak for us. Right," she quickly nudged Luna with her elbow and looked to her.

"Um, yeah," Luna agreed and rubbed her upper arm after Sella's rough nudge, "But I don't drink as much as you do." She smirked and watched Luna grin.

"Yeah," Sella rolled her eyes, "Luna just moved in with me after dumping her dip-shit boyfriend."

Luna's mouth gaped in surprise to Sella's blatant offering of personal information, hers.

"Yeah, so, she's out of practice." Sella continued to grin, "Carl's boring and up tight. Now," she pointed her finger at Jerry, "You don't look at all uptight or boring, Jerry."

Jerry's brows lifted with amusement in response to Sella's bluntness. "Oh, well, thank you." he appreciated the sly compliment, "And, might I say, neither do the two of you."

"Damn straight!" Sella quipped back, "But Luna," she aimed her thumb at Luna, "She's just gotten back into the swing of things last night. She's been out of commission for five years."

"Oh, Carl, I assume." Jerry commented and again looked to Luna who looked positively mortified by her friend's abundance of too much information.

"Yep, and she wasted herself on the likes of the asshole." Sella shook her head while planted one hand on her hip then lifted the other with all four fingers and thumb raised, "Five years she wasted." She startled the moment Luna smacked her on the shoulder. She looked to Luna with question.

Luna couldn't believe her best friend going on and on about Carl. "Sella," she scolded, "Would you stop."

Oh, it was really amusing; Jerry's eyes shifted from both faces before him.

Sella shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Jerry, for talking too much shit." she somewhat apologized, "She's really sensitive right now."

"I gather," Jerry gave a simple nod then offered, "Well, as for a drink." He watched Sella's interest peek, "I do have some aged Scotch. Would you be..."

"Sure!" Sella eagerly interrupted and accepted.

"Excellent," Jerry turned, "Follow me."

Luna took the opportunity to punch Sella in the arm. "You're an asshole." she said with a raised whisper.

Sella grimaced while rubbing her arm. "Damn, sorry." she grumbled, "Well, loosen up a bit and do some talking yourself."

"How can anyone get a word in with your mouth running?" Luna snipped then gasped the moment Sella punched her in the arm, "Ow."

"Start talking or I'll do it again." Sella threatened with a grin.

"Jeeze," Luna whined then followed behind Sella.

Sella turned around and faced Luna and said with barely a whisper, "He's fucking fine." She watched Luna widely grin then nod, "Oh, yeah." She gave two thumbs up then spun around.

Jerry heard it all; one good thing about supernaturally keen hearing was you hear everything, even the faintest whisper. He wasn't surprised by the comments towards his looks being accustomed to his undoubted attractiveness. He stepped to the round cherry wood table in the corner where a small arrangement of liquors were kept in crystal flutes. "Unfortunately I have no ice." he stated, clearly hearing the two enter the room as he poured the quite aged Scotch into two glasses, "But I typically like my drinks warm." His lips formed that slanted smirk. He lifted both glasses and turned and broadened his lips into his signature charming smile. "Please, sit." he gestured to the sofa then moved towards it just as the two ladies were, "Again, I apologize for the house being disorganized."

"Not a problem." Luna finally spoke as she sat down beside Sella on the antique sofa, feared another punch.

"Finally," Sella murmured under her breath. She smiled wide then anxiously took the offered drink from Jerry's hand, been a long time having some decent liquor, always the cheap stuff. "Thanks," she said.

"Thank you." Luna said more politely compared to Sella.

Jerry stepped back then sat down in the matching antique chair and said, "You're both very welcome."

Sella eagerly took a good swallow of Scotch. She forced the strong liquor down then gave a pleased hiss, "Wow, this stuff is amazing."

"Should be," Jerry commented, "Nearly a hundred years old."

"No shit!" Sella crudely chimed, "Must've been expensive."

"Yes," Jerry agreed, yet he's had it for that long long with several other stored bottles.

Luna stared down at her glass of Scotch then slowly brought the rim to her lips and instantly caught the potent aroma. Her eyes felt as if they were going to start watering then she took a cautious sip and immediately tasted its strength.

"So, Jerry, where'd you and your roomy move from?" Sella asked then finished the entire glass of Scotch, again hissed in response to the strength, "Yeah, damned potent."

Jerry chuckled. He determined that there was a great difference between the ladies in front of him. Yes, both were Gothic by appearances but their demeanor were opposites. "Well, we just moved from a little town outside Seattle." he answered Sella's question, "I sold the house we finished refurbishing then found this one and bought it straight out. I love older homes like this. Your house seems about the same age."

"I guess," Sella shrugged, "I inherited it from my Mom and Dad when they died. I think it belonged to my grandparents before them."

"Yeah, it did." Luna spoke up, not touching her Scotch again.

"Weird," Sella aimed her thumb at Luna, "She knows more about it than I do."

"My Mom told me." Luna stated, "But you never cared to listen to anything, anyways."

She grinned upon Sella shifting her eyes at her.

"You two must've been friends for a long time." Jerry commented about his observation, "Seem almost like sisters."

Luna nodded and finally looked at Jerry then said, "Yeah, we've been friends since middle school. We practically grew up together. Our parents were close friends from back in the sixties."

"They were a bunch of hippies." Sella added, "Why do you think her name is Luna. Only a hippie would name their kid that."

"Well, I think Luna is a very lovely name." Jerry commented focused on Luna, "The moon."

"Yep," Luna nodded, "And thank you."

"Blood Moon," Sella again added.

"Excuse me?" Jerry asked and looked to Sella.

Sella grinned, "It's a nickname I gave her and she calls me Black Witch."

"Oh, interesting." Jerry commented with his brow slightly furrowed.

"We're a couple Goths from way back, in case you ain't figure that out." Sella blatantly but proudly stated, "Well, I stuck with it since high school but she," she aimed her thumb at Luna, "She didn't because of 'he who shall not be named' came along and stole her from the dark side."

Jerry fought back the urge to grin; they had no idea what the dark side truly entailed.

"She went all normal on me." Sella somewhat griped, "But she's prepared to join the dark side again." She leaned and brought her arm over Luna's shoulders.

"Oh, she is, hmm?" Jerry questioned and again focused on Luna.

"Jeeze, Sella," Luna whined, "You make it sound like I'm joining up with Darth Vader or something."

"Nope, just the devil." Sella joked and slightly hugged Luna against her, "Remember, we sold our souls back in tenth grade."

Luna was becoming embarrassed. She had a sense that their kind host was going to be terrified of them. "Yeah, how can I forget." she mumbled then decided to swallow the entire glass of Scotch then tossed it back, wished Sella would stop her freakish statements.

"You two are quite the interesting duo, I must say." Jerry commented and it was the truth. Though they were part of a fantasy world loosely based off his species, they were interesting and strangely entertaining.

Sella made the decision it was time to ask another very important question about their kind and damned good looking host. She cleared her throat and spoke, "So, Jerry, I'm guessing you got a girlfriend or something."

Luna's eyes went wide.

Jerry pressed his lips together then stated, "No, I do not." then he turned the question back at Sella, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep," Sella nodded, "Jewels and his ass is parked on my sofa as we speak. But," Her eyes coyly gestured to Luna, "Now, Luna doesn't."

"Yes, I assumed that by your earlier comments about, well, the nameless one." Jerry quipped then asked, "And why are you curious about my availability, hmm, Sella?" His eyes shifted to Luna then back to Sella. He wasn't stupid, knew exactly why that particular inquiry was made.

"Just wondering if a looker like you was available, that's all." Sella coyly answered and felt Luna's eyes glared at her, "Well, I guess you haven't had a real chance to get out there and meet anyone since you just moved here."

"Correct," Jerry gave a simple reply then commented, "You're making me suspicious."

Sella grinned, knew he wasn't stupid. "Well, you'd have a right to be." she stated with a nod.

Luna wanted to bury her head and hide from the embarrassment that was Sella and her blatant big mouth. She now regretted having come. She wanted to grab Sella and get out of the house before the embarrassment killed her.

"Well, care to elaborate why you're so curious about my availability, Sella." Jerry urged the blatant so called Black Witch.

Sella shifted her eyes to Luna who looked beyond petrified. Should she continue? She again looked across the way at Jerry. "Well, Jerry, I would but perhaps some other time." She rose up, grabbed poor Luna's hand, "Why not pay us a visit and I'll elaborate more, promise."

Luna was relieved, somewhat.

Jerry rose up out of the chair. "Oh, leaving so soon." he commented, "And the conversation was just getting truly interesting."

"Oh, we'll continue this conversation, I'm sure of it." Sella informed with a confident nod then stepped forward and offered her hand to Jerry, "Great meeting you, Jerry, and, again, welcome to the neighborhood."

Jerry grinned and took her hand and shook it. "Yes, great meeting you as well and thank you for the warm welcoming." he sang then looked to Luna and offered his hand to the more shy and awkward of the two.

Luna was reluctant because of the embarrassing insinuations Sella made but she pushed herself to be polite and slipped her hand into Jerry's. "Nice to meet you." she said with a slightly forced smile. Her smile quickly faded with her cat-green eyes widened.

Sella was just as shocked as Luna the moment she watched Jerry keep hold of Luna's hand then turn it backside up and so damned slyly bring it to his lips. Her mouth slightly gaped with a grin formed. Her eyes watched Jerry kiss her friend's hand. She looked to Luna who looked positively frozen in shock.

Jerry lowered Luna's hand with his eyes locked with hers which were a lovely and vibrant shade of green. "Charmed to meet, Luna." he charmingly sang; worked every time. He saw that all too familiar expression form within Luna's wide eyes; the only expression that was caused by that impressive skill only his kind possessed.

Luna slipped her hand from Jerry's. No one, not any single man had ever done anything like Jerry just did. She felt odd or was it attraction? She's only known one guy for five years and sure in the hell Carl never had that effect.

"Whoa," Sella huffed then shook off her surprise. She again snatched Luna's hand and stepped right between her friend and neighbor. "Okay, see you later, Jerry!" she shouted, "Thanks for the Scotch! Tell your roomy we said hello!" She tugged Luna through the house and headed for the front door. She started to giggle. Well, perhaps her friend was in luck because that little moment made it seem obvious that Jerry was interested in Luna.

Out the front door Sella and Luna went.

Jerry stepped into the doorway as the friends went down the steps. "See you!" he called to them, "Soon!"

"Sure thing!" Sella yelled back and pulled Luna directly beside here as they reached the sidewalk but skidded to a stop the moment she recognized Carl's car parked out front of her house.

"Carl?" Luna mumbled then looked to Sella, "He's the one that called, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Sella reluctantly confessed then stepped off the sidewalk, "I told him not to show up but I guess the fucker didn't listen."

"Sella," Luna grumbled, "Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

Sella stopped in the middle of the street and faced Luna. "Because," she spoke up, "He's an asshole and you know it. He treats you like shit and you deserve better than that, Luna! You know I'm right!" She turned and stormed the rest of the way.

"Sella, it's my decision to make, not yours!" Luna shouted and hurried to catch up.

Jerry frowned, heard the bitterness between the friends over the likes of some mortal man. He stepped back and closed the door as the shouting between childhood friends continued.

Carl stood on the porch with his arms tightly crossed and eyes narrowed at the approaching and arguing friends.

"What the fuck you doing here, Carl?!" Sella shouted and stopped just at the porch steps, "I told you not to come, asshole!"

"Sella!" Luna shouted and stepped up onto the steps focused on Carl, "Carl, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to bring you back home where you belong." Carl responded, ignored the Gothic bitch's glare, "You don't need to be hanging around with this trash!"

"Oh, fuck you!" Sella loudly growled, "You're the only fucking piece of shit trash I see!"

"Stop!" Luna yelled , turned to the side and looked down at Sella, "Sella, please, just go inside and let me talk to him."

"What the fuck ever, Luna!" Sella grumbled then marched up passed Luna and gave Carl a good shove out of her way.

Luna flinched upon the door slamming. She looked up at Carl who looked as if he had won. "Carl, I meant what I said last night." she tried to speak calmly, "You and I are over. I can't be with you when you can't be with just me."

Carl stepped down and faced Luna. "Baby, I love you." he said with that familiar pathetic and nearly convincing tone, "You have to take me back."

"No I don't," Luna shook her head with a frown, "I don't have to do nothing that I don't want to do and that includes going back to you." She lifted her hand and jabbed her fingertip into his shoulder, "You fucked way too many other women, Carl, and you expect me to just come back to you with my damned tail between my legs. No, not going to happen."

"You know I love only you, Luna." Carl pleaded and attempted to grab her hand but she jerked it away, "Come on, you know they don't mean nothing to me; only you do."

"You're so full of shit, Carl!" Luna snapped with her face twisted with hate and disgust, "Take your bullshit and get the hell away from me!" She shoved against his shoulder, "I'm picking up my stuff Monday when you're not there and I'm moving in with Sella! She loves me and you never did! You're incapable of loving no one but your damned self!" She again shoved him but with both hands.

Carl stumbled back nearly falling off the steps. "Stop that!" he snapped with a snarl across his lips then aimed his finger in Luna's face, "You won't last a fucking week without me being here with the freaks!"

Luna slapped his hand away from her face. "Go away, Carl!" she growled, "Just fucking leave already because you're not wanted by me or anyone here!"

"Oh, I know," Carl nodded as he took a backward step down, "You're fucking someone else, aren't you?!"

"I wish!" Luna loudly snapped, "But, unlike you, Carl, I'm not a fucking whore!" she pointed to his car, "Go cry on the shoulder of your current whore and leave me the fuck alone for the rest of my damned life!"

"Yeah, you're a lousy fuck anyways!" Carl spitefully stated as he stepped off the last step then he aimed his finger at her, "You'll end up just like Sella! A no good freak bitch! You already look like one!"

"I look damned better than I did when I was with you!" Luna yelled back, "I'm free to be who I am and if you don't like it, well, I don't give a fuck!" She flipped him off then stormed up the steps, onto the porch and into the house.

Sella had stood and waited right there at the door for the moment Luna entered. Her lips formed a satisfied smile, proud of her friend growing some balls for once against the likes of Carl. She rushed forward and hugged her arms tightly around Luna's neck. "I love you!" she said feeling Luna's shaky arms embrace around her, "You just made me so damned proud, sister!"

Luna couldn't smile, it was the most difficult action and decision she had made since the night before. She hugged Sella with her trembling hands gripping the back of Sella's shirt. Her eyes tightly closed in attempt to fight back tears. She lowered her head and buried her face against Sella's shoulder. A pain filled sob escaped her trembling lips and she felt Sella soften her embrace and hold her with sympathy. She sniffled and felt the sting of tears followed by them drop from her closed eyes.

"Shh," Sella soothingly said, "It'll be okay, Luna. You'll see, you did good, sister." She pressed a hand against the back of Luna's hair and hugged her tightly, "You got me to get you through this, okay." she continued to speak with a gentle voice, "And maybe you'll have tall, dark, and oh so sexy across the street to heal some of your wounds." she listened to Luna softly giggled through a sniffle, "Yeah, I think Jerry could mend your aching vagina." She grinned upon Luna releasing a loud laugh.

Luna leaned back and smiled at her dearest friend and sister. "Or make my vagina ache." she commented with a choked laugh.

"Oh, that I think he's quite capable of doing." Sella laughed then cupped the sides of her friend's emotionally flushed face, "And I'm gonna pimp your ass out to him, that's my goal."

Luna again laughed with a slight shake of her head. "I don't know what I would do without you, Sella." she sincerely stated and rested her hands over Sella's, "Best friends forever, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah and even in hell." Sella confidently nodded, "Black Witch and Blood Moon forever and ever."

"I love you." Luna held her smile then against embraced Sella.

"I love you." Sella said in return, "I'll always love you, my Blood Moon sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fright Night 1985**

Dark Street Gothic

Chapter Three

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

"I'm gonna be on the porch!" Luna shouted as she stepped out onto the Sella's front porch. She closed the door behind her and tucked a clove cigarette between her lips then lit it up. She stepped across the porch with a pair of Sella's black knee high socks. She had no clothes of her own until she got her stuff from the apartment. Her head was still a jumbled mess of emotions having dealt with Carl. There was pride having handled him and kept to her decision to not go back to him and that life where she felt nothing but pain. Yet, Carl was all she knew for the passed five years. How she hated having lived her life for the likes of him, a cheating asshole.

She stepped to the steps and sat down on the porch while trying to enjoy the cigarette, the silence of that barely lived street and the comfort of having Sella as support and encouragement. She wasn't sure what life was going to be like now that she decided to end hers with Carl. She knew she had to get a job. In the beginning of those five years she had a job but upon she and Carl getting the apartment, Carl insisted she no longer needed to work because his job could take care of both of them. Perhaps that was another reason she stuck it out with him; played housewife before becoming a wife. Now, she was never to become a wife, well, his wife.

Her eyes focused on the house across the street. Yes, she thought while nodding, that was a very good looking man she met. Her lips perked with a slight grin. What a charmer, she thought with a giggle, she had never experienced a man kissing her hand as if he just stepped straight out of those old vampire flicks she and Sella swooned over in high school. Yet, from what she saw, that man named Jerry looked nothing like those vampires but maybe that's what she found attractive about him besides his obvious good looks. She was never drawn to the Gothic guys like Sella but there was just something a bit dark about Sella's neighbor. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but there was something in his eyes, his very dark brown eyes.

She softly sighed with a stream of smoke exhaled passed her lips. It was the first time in a very long time she even truly looked at another guy. How could any woman not look at the neighbor? That wasn't an average every day guy. She guessed he was maybe twenty years older than she and Sella but there was nothing old about him. Her lips formed a reminiscing grin. Hmm, she thought, wonder what those lips would be like elsewhere other than her hand. She softly giggled. She hadn't giggled about any guy, not since Carl, and much of her giggling faze died out nearly a year into their relationship because that's when the heart ache began. Her grin faded beneath the weight of that loss of those wasted years of her life.

She leaned and wrapped her arms around her bare knees. Damn you, she thought, damn you, Carl. And damn me, she concluded, knew she was made an ass by him. Her eyes shifted then widened upon catching glimpse of someone walking along the shadows of the sidewalk to her right. Her eyes squinted and from those shadows she made out who she instantly determined was that neighbor, not the Billy guy, but Jerry. Well, she thought, what a coincidence because she was just thinking about the man.

Jerry spotted Luna the moment she stepped out onto her friend's porch. He spotted her from the shadows that covered his house and decided to conveniently manifest near Sella's house to undoubtedly catch her immediate attention. Nothing he did was unintentional; everything he did was calculated and well planned to his advantage. He had heard every bitter word that carried out between Luna and who he knew was Carl. The poor young thing obviously was severely emotionally damaged by the mortal man's neglect and adulterous ways. Mortals, he knew, were so prone to the weakness of carnal wants, especially mortal men. Yet, without those mortal male flaws, mortal women wouldn't be as vulnerable as they were and he wouldn't have the advantage being undeniably desirable. Oh, he knew she was very vulnerable and that advantage he embraced with a smug inner grin.

Luna nervously took a drag off her cigarette while seated there nearly frozen in place. Her eyes tried to pry away from the man's shadowed form. Her eyes flinched the moment he stepped from those shadows and moved casually along the sidewalk. Her eyes couldn't stop from following his casual stroll. Yet, it wasn't his movements she was drawn to follow, his eyes which were aimed into hers. There was something so compelling about his large nearly black brown eyes and seemed to nearly paralyze her from doing nothing but focus on them. She felt her heartbeat quicken and breaths deepen.

Jerry stopped just at the walkway to Sella's house then shifted on his expensive hand-stitched leather shoes and faced Luna. His head lowered at the chin, powerfully aimed his dark eyes with his inner smug grin manifesting across the crooked shape of his full mouth. "Hello, Luna." he sang to her with that cunning melody smooth within his tone.

Wow, she thought, he had an amazing voice. "Hi," she managed to speak while unable to stop from staring into his lovely eyes.

Jerry stepped forward onto the walkway. He loved the visual of his gaze's effect show so vividly through her beautiful feminine eyes. From that ten foot distance he could see the details and multitude of green shades within her large focused eyes. She had remarkable green eyes. He loved a woman's eyes because they were the windows into their souls. The eyes always told the stories of desires, wants, and needs. The story of one's life could be read within the details of the eyes. His eyes could tell thousands of stories, express tales of an unnatural nature. And, in Luna's eyes he read it all, her windows into her soul were clear and wide open.

Luna remained caught up in Jerry's eyes as he now stood directly before the porch steps. "Hi," she repeated then felt the cigarette drop from her slightly numbed fingers. Her eyes finally pried from his and looked down to the cigarette that had dropped to the step her stocking feet were planted. Her eyes shifted from the cigarette, seemed more compelled to ignore the smoking cigarette and look at him.

"How are you?" Jerry asked the moment she was again looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, I guess." Luna answered, even her lips felt a bit tingly, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." he answered, his vocals maintained that casual but cunning tune.

"Good," she managed to comment, "I'm, ah, sorry about earlier with Sella. She's got a big mouth."

He grinned and gave an agreeing nod then verbally agreed, "Yes, she does."

"Yeah, she does." she nodded, "I, well, don't know what you thought about what she was trying to do."

"Oh, I know what she was doing." he stated, "It was obvious."

"Oh, well," she spoke, rubbed her lips together feeling the tingling increase, "About that..."

He shook his head then stated, "No, no need to apologize."

"Okay," she gave a simple reply.

"And what do you think about what your best friend was trying to do?" he asked, his tone grew more and more cunning with each word.

"I don't know," she confessed, "She was just trying to be a friend and make me feel better."

"Did she succeed?" he asked, his grin tensing.

"Well," she heard her voice grow softer, "I guess."

"Well, if you have to guess," he commented, heard his obvious effect in her voice, "Then perhaps she didn't succeed."

"Yeah," she subtly nodded then shook her head and shrugged.

Sella grinned wide as her blue eyes spied out the dining room window that looked out onto the porch. She snickered having discovered the neighbor outside with Luna.

"What are you doing?" Jewels asked while stepping behind Sella.

"Shut up," Sella snapped and waved behind her gesturing for Jewels to be quiet, "Jerry's making his move on Luna."

"Huh, really?" Jewels peered over Sella's shoulder and looked out the window, "That was quick."

"I knew he was interested." Sella proudly stated, "And Luna sure in the hell is and she better not fuck it up."

Luna felt as if her entire body had grown numb because of Jerry's overwhelming presence. "Um," she mumbled, felt as if she were losing her voice, "Well, um, I think..." she reached and grabbed the near post then literally had to pull herself up onto her feet, "I gotta, well, get back inside."

"Don't you dare!" Sella grumbled under her breath, "Stay put!"

Jerry held his eyes with Luna's, she now stood taller than him as she stood on the second to the top step. "So soon?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Ah, no," Luna shook her head then nodded, "Yeah, a little."

"My apologies," Jerry said, "Wasn't my intention."

"Oh," Luna spoke, there was so much intensity within his dark eyes that she struggled to pull herself from them, "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just not, well..."

"Ah, I understand," Jerry chimed, "You're situation with Carl."

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"I can easily make you forget all about Carl." Jerry confidently stated.

"Huh," Luna said with a frown, "How?"

Jerry stepped up onto the porch steps until he was again eye level with Luna.

"That's it Jerry." Sella anxiously and quietly encouraged, "Do it, man." Her eyes frowned the moment she felt Jewels's hands slide against her hips then looked down. Her lips perked a sly grin and asked, "This shit turning you on?"

Jewels chuckled, "Yep, babe."

Sella laughed and shook her head then looked back out the window as Jewels eagerly pressed his hands forward against her stomach.

Jerry embedded his eyes deeper into Luna's large green eyes. Such lovely eyes, he commented in thought, and so much want and needs to be read throughout every intricate details of green. He leaned forward, his eyes firm with hers. His lips ever so gently kissed against hers, such intense heat he felt.

"Damn straight!" Sella cheered then spun around then eagerly wrapping her arms around Jewels's neck, "Lets let mother nature take its course outside and inside."

"Damn straight!" Jewels stated then lifted Sella off her feet, turned and carried her towards the stairs.

The moment Jerry's lips kissed Luna's, her mind was suddenly filled with the most intense and vivid images. Just as gently as his lips kissed hers so were those visions that played out in her mind. She felt her body immediately driven into a frenzy of pure sexual pleasure as if those visions were being conducted physically but it was just his lips. She couldn't stop the intoxicated and pleasure filled hums from passing her lips. Her eyes closed and accepted those vivid visions to engulf her mind and body. She swore it was as if he were physically touching her but not with his lips, his hands. She never experienced anything like it. Just the motion of his lips seemed to conjure physical sensations of his hands all over her body which drove her body further and further into depths of unknown pleasures.

Jerry knew exactly what he was doing. Again, everything he did was perfectly calculated and expertly executed. The mortal mind was easily accessible by means of his very powerful abilities. Luna's mind was his to access the moment their eyes locked. And within her mind he gave her exactly as she wanted which manifested outward and touched every inch of her desiring body. Her pleasure filled hums, soft moans, and bodily responses instilled his confidence in his supernatural capabilities to manipulate the mortal mind. Just the simplest action of caressing her neglected lips with his. everything that followed was instantly triggered.

He drew back the kiss and took a brief moment to study the intense expression of pleasure over her very pretty face. "Luna," he sang her name and watched her eyes flutter open. He listened to her heavy and erratic breaths and could even hear the fast race of her heartbeat. Her eyes looked into his; that achieved glaze of intoxication vivid. "And who was it you wanted to forget?" he asked, tried to hide the smugness in his tone.

"What?" Luna mumbled with a sigh, "I... huh?"

"Exactly," he said, no longer could hide the smugness. He stepped up onto the porch, her head and eyes eagerly followed. "Take me to your room and I'll make you forget even more." he urged her with a sly and cunning demand. His grin broadened, defined those intricate lines about the corners of his lips, she lazily nodded. He watched her slightly stumble, obviously weakened in the knees. He stepped forward as she opened the door.

Luna entered the room Sella gave her in that large house. She slowly turned around just as Jerry stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Across her lips was a lazy grin as her eyes softly fluttered with intoxication then widened, again focused within his. He stepped before her, burned his eyes deeper into hers. Her mind was beyond consumed; everything around her became a blurred visual with only his eyes vivid. She heard nothing but the powerful pace of her heart and deep breaths though there was plenty noises coming from the down hall in Sella's bedroom.

Her head leaned back as he leaned down. The instant his lips were again against hers those powerful visions returned into her mind but became heightened in scenario just by the heightened difference in the manner he kissed her. Immediately her body was flooded with pleasure. Her eyes closed with an eagerness to allow those visions to ignite her body with that upped level of sensations.

Within her mind the visions were intensely filled with a passion she had never experience all her twenty-four years. Nothing Carl ever attempted could compare to those visuals Jerry filled within her mind. Yet, it wasn't just the visions, it was the strangely manifested sensations that those visions seemed to act out over every inch of her body. Only his lips were against her though over her body was the sensations of his hands and body pressed against her. She sounded pleasure with deeply sighed moans. Then his hands actually touched her, gripped firmly the sides of her face which intensified those visions and the sensations spawned from them.

He heightened the passion of his kiss, her heated lips eagerly heightened their own passion. His already impressive ego and confidence stroked by her bodily responses to those visions he gave her. He heard clearly the steadily raised pace of her heartbeat which intensified the radiating aroma of the blood being feverishly pumped throughout her body. He felt each of her heated and erratic breaths and the vibration of each of her moans that steadily grew louder. He pushed her closer and closer nearing that physical edge with the use of just his lips and the multitude of sexual visuals consuming her mind and body.

He pulled back and indulged in her heavily dazed expression. Her lovely full lips formed a pleasure expressing grin which also gleamed through the glaze across her vibrant green eyes. He slid his right hand back against the side of her face, pleasingly listened to her deeply sigh. His lengthened fingers slipped beneath the drape of her blood red hair then twisted and fisted at the nap of her neck. He nudged her head back with a gentle tug of her gripped hair, she gasped. His left hand, the lengthened fingers tucked beneath the cut collar of her black tee-shirt then jerked it exposing the curve of her shoulder, again she gasped. Again his lips returned to hers but with another heightened level of passion.

She couldn't hold back a loud moan with her lips caught in the power of his nearly overpowering kiss. Yet, it was those again triggered visions of an intense physical sexual act that sent her body into a heightened frenzy. Her eyes rolled and lids fluttered as his powerful kiss drove her head further back until she felt the sensation of falling. Through the strength of those bodily sensations she barely felt the moment she dropped back against her bed.

Outside her mind she was clothed but inside her mind and within those visions she was blissfully stripped as was he. She buried herself within those quickly escalating visions. Yes, in reality his body was pressed down against hers but in those visions was the ultimate carnal display. Those visions were uncomparable, nothing she ever experienced could compare to the visuals of pure animalistic passionate lust and she desired more and more.

He knew she was nearing that breaking point. His lips left hers. His hand gripped tighter the fist of her hair burying her head back into the bed. Her moans twisted into loud whines of pure ecstasy which formed his lips into a broad grin of achievement but satisfaction was yet to be completed. His hand twisted, maneuvered her head to the side, the lovely slope of her strained neck exposed. His eyes focused as his signature violent red consumed them, vividly saw the quick paced pulse at the very top slope of her neck. His head tilted back as his grin broadened further. His lips parted then drew back and those intricate fangs sprouted. Now was time to complete the satisfaction, both their satisfaction, and down his head darted and those fangs struck and penetrated into that rapid pulse. Her body was swiftly driven over the breaking point and he heard her loudly scream in pure euphoric ecstasy.

Sella darted up while straddled atop Jewels. Her head darted and she looked to the bedroom door. "Well, I'll be, she fucking did it!" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, now you do it!" Jewels grumbled.

Sella darted her head forward and glared down at Jewels. "Shut up!" she grumbled then swiftly smacked him across the face which only caused him writhe beneath her with excitement while tied to the headboard. She swiftly continued where she left off.

Jerry listened to Luna's vocals cease. The pace of her heartbeat slowed to barely a whisper as did her breaths. He swiftly drew back and a very satisfied grin formed over his blood glistening lips. His eyes shifted as they faded back into their blackish brown shade. Her face was without expression and pale and green eyes were wide and vacant. He rose up with a sly smirk then bent down and gathered her up into his arms. He turned for the bedroom door, the knob twisted then the door crept open by his mental demand. Into the hallway he carried her, heard the continuous sounds of Sella's rough sex play. He paused before Sella's door with his lips formed into that slightly puckered grin of amusement.

His eyes shifted and looked down at Luna. He huffed a sinister laugh then proceeded down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the house.


End file.
